manicpsfandomcom-20200214-history
PVM Chest Guides
This guide was created by Tex127 As you might have noticed, you'll receive PVM keys from various bosses, now 1 key isn't enough to open a chest, PVM chests are boss hunts! Here is a quick guide to help you through these boss hunts. Pvm Chest #1 It's the chest on the left. You're gonna need pvm keys # 1-8 (Keys 1-8 all have the same drop rate) Pvm Keys 1-3: ::dk Dagannoth Supreme: Drops Pvm Key #1 and use melee against him Dagannoth Prime: Drops Pvm Key #2 and use range against him Dagannoth Rex: Drops Pvm Key #3 and use magic against him Pvm Key 4: ::zammy Pvm Key 5: ::titan Pvm Key 6: ::sara Pvm Key 7: ::jd Pvm Key 8: ::tarn You need to have every key 1-8 in your inventory to be able to open the pvm chest #1 Simply click on the pvm chest #1 when you're ready with the keys in your inventory Rewards: 100% Chance of 60-75m cash 1 in 2 Chance of a "Dusty Godsword" 1 in 10 Chance of a "Scythe of Darkness" 1 in 25 Chance of a "Man" 1 in 40 Chance of a "Rapier of Death" Pvm Chest #2 It's the chest on the right. You're going to need pvm keys #9-16 to open this chest Pvm Key 9: ::kq (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key 10: ::bandos (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key 11: ::arma (1 in 15 chance) Pvm Key 12: ::necro (1 in 10 chance) Pvm Key 13: ::fareed (1 in 10) Pvm Key 14: ::zk (1 in 20) Pvm Key 15: ::pq (1 in 15) Pvm Key 16: ::af (1 in 10) You need to have every key 9-16 in your inventory to be able to open the pvm chest #2 Simply click on the pvm chest #2 when you're ready with the keys in your inventory Rewards: 100% chance of 1-4 crystal keys and 0-2 abyssal whips 1 in 2 Chance of a "Relic Sword" 1 in 10 Chance of a "Spear of Dispear" 1 in 25 Chance of a "Demonic Kiteshield" Ultimate Pvm Chest #3 This chest is a little different, you'll need to get these keys in SPECIFIC ORDER. Follow these steps 1 by one, don't skip a step or this won't work! 1. Achieve a Revenant Knight key from the Revenant Knight - 1 in 30 Drop Chance 2. Achieve a Regular Ice Demon Key Tooth & Loop from the Regular Ice Demons - 1 in 20 Drop Chance (NOTE: Must have Revenant Knight Key in your inventory) 3. Achieve a Grand Ice Demon Key from the Grand Ice Demon - 1 in 2 Drop Chance (NOTE: You must have Regular Ice Demon Key in your inventory) 4. Achieve a Scroll of Disenchantment from Jad - 1 in 35 Drop Chance (NOTE: Must have Grand Ice Demon key in your inventory) 5. Get your best gear, and bring food! PVM chest 3 is guarded by a boss that you can't soulsplit, so bring food! 6. Kill the boss and receive your reward! Rewards: 1 Pair of Dragon boots & 1 Amulet of Fury Garantueed Any Third age Piece - 1 in 4 Drop Rate (U have the chance to get multiple third age pieces from 1 chest) Glorious Crossbow - 1 in 15 drop rate Staff of Conjuring - 1 in 20 drop rate Sword of Venom - 1 in 55 drop rate